The present invention generally relates to fishing lures, and more particularly to fishing lures with movable parts.
Current fishing lures may create few or no bubbles and may be without keel weighting for stability.
As can be seen, there exists a need for a fishing lure with movable parts that may be used to catch a plurality of species of fish.